


notice the little things

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Could be platonic, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, cuteness, just them being cute, marjan has a bad habit of falling asleep on people, mateo is her newest victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Oof." Mateo grunted as Marjan flopped on top of him, still in her uniform, the tail of her hijab hitting him in the face as she closed her eyes. "Uh Marj? You're-you're kinda lying on me. I would push you off but I don't want to touch you without your permission."Marjan snorted before responding tiredly. "I'm not moving Chavez. I am exhausted, and I'm too tired to walk to my bed so you will have to make do." Mateo gaped at her, unsure of what to say.
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	notice the little things

_"Oof."_ Mateo grunted as Marjan flopped on top of him, still in her uniform, the tail of her hijab hitting him in the face as she closed her eyes. _"Uh Marj? You're-you're kinda lying on me. I would push you off but I don't want to touch you without your permission."_   
  
Marjan snorted before responding tiredly. "I'm not moving Chavez. I am exhausted, and I'm too tired to walk to my bed so you will have to make do." Mateo gaped at her, unsure of what to say.   
  
After a moment, he spoke. _"Can I at least adjust you? Since I suppose I am now being used as a napping spot?"_ Marjan hummed in reply, and Mateo took that as a yes.

He gently slipped his hands underneath Marjan's weight, shifting her so that she was no longer lying on top of him, but beside him, her head resting on his shoulder as he leaned back. _"That's better."_ He mumbled, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

_"_ _At least now I don't have your weight crushing me."_ Marjan chuckled sleepily. "You can lift almost 315 pounds, Chavez. Shut up." Mateo watched as she finally dozed off, her eyelids fluttering softly.   
  
He sat there in silence for a long long moment before speaking to himself. _"You noticed."_ A cheesy smile formed on his face as he repeated himself. " _You noticed."_


End file.
